Be My Bad Boy
by Art is a bang4979
Summary: COMPLETE! Sakura is stuck between two men who are crazy about her. Sasuke her current boyfriend. And the man who has been taking up space in her apartment. He's different artistic emotionaly unstable & perhaps insane. And is completely in love with her.
1. Happiness

**A.N) Another idea that came out of the blue. Note: I don't like Sasuke to much so he wont be seen as a very nice charictor. Just a warning so I don't start getting flames from the 'Sasuke lovers.' Anyway Enjoy!**

**disclamer: I don't own Naruto if it did Deidara would get his own spin off comic**

* * *

Chapter One: Happiness

Yes, I have everything I've ever wanted. I'm head medic at the hospital. I've moved out of my parent's house and got my own place. Oh and how could I forget? I'm Sasuke's girlfriend. Perfect every bit of my life that I've dreamed about is perfect. Yet for some reason it's just not cutting it.

Call me crazy but perfection is a bit…boring. Sure I've gotten everything I've ever wished for and I'm happy. Yet happiness is such a simple emotion. It is to plain to easy. I've always been challenged and things were always so hard. I was driven by what I wanted most and how it hurt not getting it. But now that I have everything there is nothing that drives me. I'm like an arrow who has hit its target. But what does the arrow do once it's hit its target? That's the question I needed answered.

I locked the door to my one room apartment and headed out to the ramen place to meet Naruto. It was Sunday; my one day off from the hospital and neither of us had missions, on these days we would sit and talk and I of course would pay for his meal.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto waved to me as I walked in. I smiled at him and sat down on the stool beside him.

"Not anything to expensive," I warned him and he nodded letting himself cut his normal intake of ramen to five bowls.

"So how are things with you and Sasuke?" he asked between bits.

"Hmm good," I answered.

He nodded and inhaled his second bowl. I watched him in amusement as he attacked the second bowl.

"What about you and Hinata-Chan?" I asked.

"Great! I never realized we had so much in common." Naruto said in glee giving me one of his wolfish grins.

"That's because you sir are blind," I said half jokingly. Yes, only half because it was kind of true. He shrugged and gobbled down his forth bowl.

After our little chit chat the idiot had me thinking about Sasuke again. He isn't really what I had expected him to be. I guess looks aren't everything, I had learned that years ago but those black eyes got me hooked again. I'm almost embarrassed about it!

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, because there he was waiting for me outside the ramen place. He looked at me and the corner of his mouth twitched into a crooked smile.

"Morning Sasuke-kun," I said with a tiny smile. His 'good morning' was a bit different. He took my chin and raised my head and he kissed me softly. Both me and Naruto were a bit shocked.

"See you guys later," Naruto said "I got to go see…um Shino!" The blond ninja takes off like a rocket to go see Hinata whom he seemed to have forgotten the name of since he shouted out Shino instead. But anyway…

Sasuke let go of my lips and turned on his heel heading in the opposite direction and around the corner. I looked off confused my braining spinning from the kiss. Once I'd recovered I realized there was a note folded up in my hand.

_Sakura_

_I'll pick you up at 10:30 Friday night. Don't make me wait._

_Sasuke_

The note stunned me for a second, but it was defiantly Sasuke's style. Playing it cool like he was the all-time stud in all of Konoha. It annoyed the shit out of me. Why did he have to try to impress me like this then think it would work? I tried to impress him for years and nothing ever really happened. I sighed putting the stupid note in my pocket.

Stupid boyfriend, at times like these I wish Ino had been the one to win Sasuke over.

"How troublesome," I muttered. I had begun hanging around Shikamaru he always gave me intelligent conversation when he wasn't you know asleep.

I soon found myself at the gate and I passed by needing a breath of fresh air. The guards didn't seem to notes me. I walked briskly through the forest knowing were I was perfectly.

I had been walking for about an hour when I heard someone snoring softly. I pressed my eyebrows together looking around. The last place I looked was up and there he was. A man was sitting up in a tree sleeping. Even without the Akatsuki garments I knew who he was right away. His long blond hair gave him away quickly even if it wasn't up in his signature pony tail.

I narrowed my eyes and slowly reached for my weapons pouch. I opened it and felt around for a kunai my eyes always locked on his sleeping form. Without hesitation I throw the kunai and it flew true. It would have hit him perfectly between two ribs and puncher his left lung if it had hit. But it didn't hit.

Smiling at me Deidara twirled the kunai knight around his index figure. He was now standing on the branch leaning on the trunk of the tree looking down at me amused.

"Well," he said "look who disrupted my vacation time un," he sighed tilting his head to the side.

"They gave you vacation time?" I nearly laughed putting a hand on my hip.

"Uh huh," he replied sitting down on the branch his legs dangling. I noticed he didn't have his clay bags hanging on his hips. "Just a month yeah so I don't want to waste it dealing with you girl."

"You'll have no choice," I sneered.

He shrugged and dropped the kunai at my feet. He had no more weapons on him. All he had on was a tight black T-shirt and baggy shorts with no pockets he didn't even wear any ninja shoes he just had normal sandals on. I relaxed a little but didn't let it show in my face.

He raised an eyebrow at my comment and starting laughing hysterically. I scowled at him "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You!" he was laughing so hard I could see him turning blue. "You think you can take me on with no back up hmm?" he chuckled calming down a bit. "That is very funny yeah."

He was right I would never go into a fight like this without Naruto or even Sai if I didn't have a choice. "I know you came wandering in the woods alone you were much to loud for to be on a mission un." Deidara pointed out "But don't worry your pretty little head. Since I'm on vacation I don't have any reason to harm you or your silly little village yeah so run along un."

He laid back his hands resting his head and closed his eyes. I stared up dumbly at him as if hell had just frozen over and he was asking me if I wanted a snow cone.

He opened one eye and looked annoyed. "You still here? Shoo I'm trying to sleep go tattle on me to your Hokage or something un."

I nodded and headed for the gate as fast as I could.


	2. Secret

**A.N) I love Deidara's 'no' means 'yes' attitude anyway enjoy**

**Disclamer: Guess what...I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Secret

As I neared the gate I began to slow down. He wasn't really doing anything; he was just taking a breather from being evil. Damn you reverse physiology! Deidara was not only cute he was smart to! Wait did I just think that? I shook my head.

I'd keep this to myself if anything happens I'll tell Hokage-sama right away and fear her wrath after Deidara was hung. I nodded and composed myself as I walked through the gate. It was nearly seven and I was starving not having eaten anything but toast and orange juice.

I headed back home and attacked my kitchen not noticing someone sitting on the sofa. I fixed myself a grilled cheese and a tall glass of milk and walked into my tiny living room.

"What a nice place you got here yeah," Deidara was sitting cross legged on my couch looking around.

"What are you doing here!" it wasn't a question. I couldn't say I was surprised but I spilled most of my milk on the floor.

"I need a place to stay hmm," he said looking at me "I just fallowed you to your place and broke in but no harm done your bathroom window was open un."

"What makes you think I'm going to let you stay here?" I put a hand on my hip ignoring the milk.

"How could you say no to this face un?" he asked and I narrowed my eyes "Oh and I blow up your apartment if you say no hmm."

"Your bluffing," I challenged rising a brow but he just smiled at me.

"Try me un."

I bit my lip. "Fine but don't you dare tell any of your partners were I live."

"I can do that yeah," he nods.

I grumbled going back into the kitchen to get a mop. I was way to tiered to deal with the S-class criminal at the moment I just wanted to eat and go to bed. As I pulled out the mop from the bucket of clean water I kept it in I heard the sound of my TV turn on then some news broadcaster's voice. I cleaned up the mess replaced my milk and sat down on the other end of the sofa as far away from him as I could get.

The old feeling of stress came over me. It almost felt good after the nonstop happiness I've been feeling lately. A smile crawled on my face as I bit into my now cold grilled cheese.

"You'll keep this a secret right?" Deidara said icily looking my way. "Hmm?"

"Sure," I said "It wont be easy I do have a life other then baby sitting S-class criminals."

He chuckled and hugged his knees watching the news intently. I looked at him in the corner of my eye; he seemed really into what the news guy was blabbering about.

Finishing my meal I got up and headed to the kitchen. When I came back into the living room I stood in front of the TV. His eyes went to my face he looked a little annoyed.

"Rule one you sleep on the sofa," I listed "Rule two if anyone comes over you hide in my room silently," I thought up nearly twenty rules when I realized they were getting really stupid. Like rule number seventeen 'don't leave the toilet set up.' "Got it?"

He was looking at me like I had grown a second head. "Thank you for clearing all that up Ms. Point-Out-The-Obvious hmm," he grunted sarcastically "now moves out of the way un."

I glared at him but in my zombie like state I was in no mood to argue. I trudged into my bed room reminded myself to buy a lock and climbed into bed. I blacked out after a few minutes.

I opened my eyes and was greeted by the sent of fried eggs and bacon. I sat up and looked around confused. Then I remembered that I had made a deal with an Akatsuki member and groaned getting out of bed.

I got into my robe and went to the kitchen only to find Deidara cooking. He had a pan of bacon in hand and in the other hand he moved the bacon around with a spatula. The bacon hissed and sizzled in response.

"You cook?" I finally asked happy to find a cup of coffee waiting for me on my small breakfast table.

"Of course I do un," he grumbled "Can you picture Itachi or Kasame in the kitchen making anything that didn't look like it was once part of the human body hmm?"

I nearly spat out my coffee an image of Itachi in an apron and backing cookies popped into my head. "Well you'd be surprised what I could think up," I said with a smirk.

He put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me and I looked at him narrowing my eyes. He sighed and took a slice of bacon from my plate and ate it. I smiled and started eating.

"If I did poison anything it would have been the coffee I knew you would have been too fuzzed out to think about it yeah," he said sitting down across from me. I paled seeing that he was right and glared at the coffee screaming all sorts of names at it in my head.

"Ugh. Why am I doing this? I should tell Lady Tsunade." I grumbled to myself. "But no, I'm here eating bacon and eggs with the same guy who kidnapped the Kazekage."

"And I'm the one sitting with the chick that killed master Sasori and made me have to deal with Tobi everyday un," he grumbled back pressing his eyebrows together. "You owe me big time girlie hmm."

I rolled by eyes and ate quietly. When I was finished I dumped my dishes in the dish washer and turned to Deidara who was still eating.

"I have to go to work now," I said talking slowly like he was a child "please don't destroy my house."

He looked at me his eyes dancing with amusement. "No problem girlie," he said with a grin.

I was about to turn the door handle when I glanced at him and said "My name is Sakura." I opened the door and left without another word.


	3. Colors

**A.N) Sqwee! OMG I'm back! Well for now school you know is going to slow me down a bit but I'll keep updating all of my storys the best I can. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Three: Colors

I smiled as Sakura locked the door behind her. Sakura, such a fitting name for her on a count of that pink hair; I mean really who has naturally pink hair? Well I shouldn't talk I guess; who naturally has mouths on there hands and chest? I guess we are all just freaks in a freaky world. Doesn't that make us normal then? I'm thinking way to into this.

"Let's see what pinkie keeps in her closet un," I chuckled gliding into her room. It was horribly plain. The egg shell colored walls matched with the carpet, her bed had a cheep looking floral blanket on it, and the windows had sheets covering them. I moved my bangs out of the way of my scope-less eye. Leader-sama had kept almost everything that would give me away as an odd not normal person for my vacation. I stared at the boring room and a smile crawled onto my face.

I jumped out of Sakura's bathroom window. I looked like any other villager with my hair tied in a lose pony tail much like how I had worn it before I joined the Akatsuki. I landed on my feet in a narrow ally way. Then I walked lazily through the market place happy that no one seemed to recognize me.

I slipped into a paint shop and looked around. This media wasn't really my thing, Sasori-sama was more of a painter, but I was pretty good with a brush myself so I'd make due. Picking out a few paints and brushes of all sizes I'd need I went to the register and paid with the money I've been hiding from Kakuzu. With that I headed back to our apartment.

Pulling my hair up in its usual look to keep it out of the way I pictured what I would do with the room. It was hard to think of something Sakura would like. It's not like I knew her at all.

I shrugged and took a large spongy brush and dipped it in the pink paint then dappled the paint on the walls. I hope Sasori-sama likes it from were ever hell he is burning in.

I walked in my head pounding from the stress of the long day. It hurt like hell but I loved it and craved more so I went looking for Deidara. He wasn't in the kitchen, or the living room, and the tiny bathroom was empty. I swallowed the lump in my throat and reached for the door handle of my bedroom.

The first thing I saw was Deidara sprawled on a plastic mat laid out over my carpet. His face was covered in paint of all colors and he looked fast asleep. I was about to scream when I looked over at my walls and gasped.

In my center wall was a big cherry blossom tree. It had long silver branches with delicate pink flowers on the tips of each. Its braches covered most of my wall and took my eyes up were small brown sparrows flew but frozen in time as the paint dried. Near the foot of my bed a blue wolf with red eyes sat in the wall its head facing away from my bed and its tail curled around it's self. On the opposite wall a fox kit had jumped into the air and was now frozen in place. Then on the back wall my bed rested aside of was a sandy yellow hawk looking down over my bed its slivery eyes full of amusement.

My heart skipped a beat looking around my room. How he did it all in one day is really beyond me but I didn't think about it. My eyes were welling up with tears.

I hadn't seen Deidara open his eyes and look up at my reaction. "What do you think girlie hmm?"

"I-it is beautiful," I got myself to say "I hate to say it but I love it."

He sat up and smirked at me. "You have such a bad taste I just needed to help you out here."

"Well thanks," I said in amazement ignoring the insult and looking at the fox "its Naruto isn't it?"

"Unh," he replied watching me move around the room.

"Sasuke-kun," I said looking at the wolf. Deidara nodded. "And that's you," I murmured breathless looking at the hawk with its wings spread wide looking down thoughtfully at my bedside.

I felt a blush and put my hand over my cheek in attempt to hide it. But with some amazing guy super power he already knew of my rosy cheeks and chuckled.

"Now you really look like a Sakura Tree," Deidara chuckled moving a little closer. I could feel his presents behind me which only made me blush more. "it was kind of an inspiration." He said more softly. My brain fizzled feeling his begin to play with my hair.

Coming back to my senses I spun around to face him my face back to its normal color and my eye brows pressed together. He smiled back a childish, bad boy kind of smile. My face softened a little and a smile twitched at the corner of my mouth. God I'm a sucker for a handsome face.

"Thank you it's beautiful," I said with a nod of my head.

"Your room was in bad shape and I had nothing better to do," he shrugs. I raised a brow staring at the blotch of blue paint on his cheek. Without thinking or perhaps thinking to hard I licked my thumb and got up on my tip toes so I could whip away the blob. I was just as surprised I he was.

"That's really gross yeah," he said rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry I don't know what demon possessed me," I grumbled feeling a flush on my cheeks.

"The same one that likes seeing you blush," Deidara said making me blush more. "A lot," he added with a grin.

"I'm hungry are you going to cook or should I?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"I'll cook," he said gliding out of my room. "I'll call you when it's done."

I stood silently in my room feeling a little sick. I sat down on my bed biting my lip hard tasting iron liquid fill my mouth. I swallowed down the lump in my throat getting up. What the hell is wrong with me? Am I not happy? Haven't I had everything I've worked for? "Yes," I murmured "and that's the problem."

I got up and left my room lingering in the door way to look at the hawk painted on the wall above my bed. It seemed protective watching the spot were I slept. I couldn't breathe for a moment I could feel a thing. My eyes locked on the hawk as if it were another ninja I wasn't sure was friend or foe. I'm so confused; I turned away and walked into the living room and collapsed on my sofa.

* * *

**A.N) Review plez!**


	4. Friday

**A.N) I'm alive!!! Things get very 'interesting' from here on end. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Friday

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror. My hair was up in a bun with pretty black dress sticks holding the bun together. I applied lipstick, eye liner, and then eye shadow and looked at myself. My forehead is so damn big I thought self consciously.

I had picked out a white slip dress with pink blossoms printed on the silk fabric. I tied a pink scarf around my waist to finish my look. I gave an unsure smile to my reflection and left the bathroom. Deidara was on the sofa as usual watching TV.

"Going out hmm?" he asks glancing at me.

"Yea I got a date," I said picking out some money from my purse.

"You look nice yeah," Deidara stated is full attention now on me.

"Thanks," I murmured holding back a blush as I put a few coins on the coffee table "buy yourself some new clothes I wont be back till late." He nodded his eyes bluer in the dim light of the living room. "See you Deidara-kun."

"Bye Sakura," he replied his attention back to the cheap soup opera. My hand lingered on the door knob before I opened the door and left.

The cool spring breeze hit my face. It was almost ten and as expected Sasuke was waiting for me outside my door. I smiled at him and he gave an indifferent nod. He wore a dark blue button up shirt and black pants. Again I expected this. He always wore a combination of blue in black it was kind of boring after a while.

I stepped closer and he pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest as he greeted me in his own special way. Once he was finished with his investigation of my neck, arms, and waist I pulled away a little to look at him in the face.

"Ready to go?" I asked hoping he'd say yes or nod anything to get me away from the stow away on my sofa.

"Hn," he sighs and lets me go. I smiled and we walked together down the quiet streets. The night sky was clear and the stars shown like beckons from far off worlds. I was sure the Kazekage was out on his roof top looking at them.

Sasuke led me to a nice looking restaurant.

"Wow I hope you didn't spend too much," I said looking around the fancy foods on the menu I'd never be able to pronouns.

"Its fine," he said with one of his rare smiles. Something that also pissed me off was that he never smiled. It was really nice when he did though a sweet infant-like smile.

"You sure," I pressed "I'll pay for half if you'd like."

"Sakura," he said in a tone that told me to shut my mouth or fancy stuff like this would never happen again. I gave an apologetic smile and looked back at the menu for a little while longer.

Once we ordered our food I tried thinking of something to talk about. It was hard to get a conversation started but once it was started it was hard to end it. Sasuke was so hard to understand even now having dated him for two months. Which isn't really that long of a time, but still you'd think you'd at lest be able to start a freaking conversation.

I couldn't think of anyone to talk about but Deidara. It was the weirdest thing but I couldn't put anything else in my head. I bit my lip trying to find a way to say what I was thinking.

"You know that guy from the Akatsuki?" I asked getting a look from him "the blonde one."

"Long hair" Sasuke nods "Deidara I believe his name is."

"Yes," I said.

"What do you want to know about him?" Sasuke asks now interested in the mess I've started.

"Well um he's pretty young," I state the obvious. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine just hungry I guess," I say lamely with a fake smile to add to my over all 'you can't seriously believe what I'm saying' look.

"If you say so," he replies giving me a 'I seriously don't believe you but I'm too hungry to really care' look.

Well as you can see the date turned out to be a flop. We didn't talk all night and I felt sick after the meal I had eaten. So we left early from my upset stomach.

"I had a good time," I said quickly out side my door. I got up on my tip toes and kissed him before heading to my bathroom.

"Pinkie your early un," Deidara said as I walked in. I ignored him and picked up my pace heading to the bathroom "Sakura?" I slammed the bathroom door and knelt by the toilet and magically my sixty seven dollar meal came back up.

Deidara had slipped himself into the bathroom and was suddenly holding up my hair. I didn't care I was to sick to care. So he stood there while I throw up the condense of my stomach. Not exactly the most glamorous thing in the world.

"That's the last time I'm letting Sasuke pick restaurants," I rasped because of my burning throat.

"I'm sure," Deidara murmured behind me "hum."

I quickly got to my feet and washed out my mouth. I felt so helpless and disgusted with myself all at once. This didn't make me feel good at all I was truly repulsed with myself.

"This sucks," I said after brushing my teeth for the fourth time.

"I was no picnic holding your hair up girly," he mutters back.

"Then why did you?" I snapped turning around to glare at him.

"Don't know," he muses leaning on the door. I grumbled and pushed him out of the way of the door. Deidara took my arm for a moment and I glared at him. I felt a nip at my skin under his hand before he let me go.

"What was that for?" I grumbled rubbing my arm were he had bitten me "I hope you don't have rabies or something."

He didn't reply just looked at me in the corner of his eye. A shiver ran down my spine and I headed for my bedroom. I could feel his eyes fallowing me. My hand lingers on the door handle of my bedroom. I had installed a lock even if I knew it wouldn't do much agencies a destructive pyrotechnic but it made me feel safer at night.

After a moment I went in my room leaving the door open and climbed into bed. I squeezed my eyes shut when I heard him walk in. I felt him sit down on the edge of my bed. I quickly pressed my back on the wall feeling comfort in having something solid behind me.

"Long day un?" he asked turning to look at me.

"Yea," I whispered my throat still a little raw. I opened my eyes to look at him; he was really handsome in the darkness. His angled face and sharp eyes made him look very cat like. I sat up needing a better look at him.

"I'm surprised you picked the Uchiha," he said looking away. I fallowed his gaze to the wolf he had painted on the wall. "I'd think you'd be more suitable with that Kyubi boy yeah."

"Naruto?" I nearly laughed at the thought of dating Naruto. Yet for some reason it didn't seem so farfetched. "So you're an Akatsuki and a match maker I see," I mused at the idea and did a weird laugh-cough.

He smiled at me. "No, it was just a thought," he said. His face seemed so understanding and so caring if I had been in my right mind I would have been suspicions, but like when he first came when I agreed he could stay I was to tiered and lonely and sick to my stomach to care.

I leaned in and kissed him using my strength to hold him in place. At first he shuffled under me a little most likely confused by my irrational shows of affection, but when he began kissing me back I loosened my grip on him.

You can guess where this is going so I'll let your sick imaginations do there jobs. But I'll tell you this much if I didn't regret that night so much I would tell you I'm the luckiest bitch in the world.

* * *

**A.N) Yes the lemon-less goodness. Next chapter starts getting real akward for Sakura, Deidara, and a clueless Sasuke! **


	5. Cheater

**A.N) Sorry I'm so late but school has been bashing me and by the time I finish my homework I need sleep. I'll most likly only update every other week if that. **

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Cheater

I groaned opening my eyes. I was so tiered I could probably sleep for the rest of the day. I think I will. I snuggled into Deidara's chest. Yes, I knew he was there but I wasn't about to jump up and start screaming at him. This is my entire fault after all.

"Damn," I muttered sitting up expecting the hand bite marks "Holy crap."

"Morning un," Deidara grumbled next to me. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me with one of those stupid guy grins. I grumbled something I didn't even understand. He rolled eyes his trying to think of something to say. "Why do you rap your chest?" he asked obviously what he didn't want to say because he slammed his face into a pillow.

"What kind of question is that?" I demanded glaring at him.

"Just wondering yeah," he said pulling his face from the pillow. "It was a bitch to get them bandages off you knows."

"Sorry you had such a hard time," I growled sarcastically.

"You should be sorry hmm," he joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh this sucks," I grumbled in self pity.

"Not for me un," he grin and I pressed my brows together.

"Not what I mean," I said getting my robe "this never happened okay?"

"What?!" Deidara yelped sitting up.

"This is my mess and I'm not going clean it up," I said putting a hand on my hip. He looked up at me in horror.

"Not fair un," he grumbled crossing his arms and pouting.

"Oh go get dressed and make me a cup of coffee," I ordered turning on my heel.

"What do I look like a slave hmm?" he yelled. I ignored him and flopped onto my sofa. He came out a few minutes later dressed in the civilian clothes and grumbling. "I have a question yeah." I gave him a look saying 'please don't.' Of course he didn't understand facial expression either that or he really didn't care. "Are you a virgin?"

"Was," I answered turning on my TV. I looked calm but I was kicking myself on the inside.

"That explains a lot yeah," he nods going back to his cooking.

I rolled my eyes trying not to think about anything. Of course it didn't help to try to clean my mind. Sasuke's face flashed in my head. That should have been him I thought feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Hey hmm," Deidara said waving a cup over my head. "Did you want this?"

"Yes!" I cried jumping for the cup but he raised the cup even higher over my head. "Hey! Give me the coffee!"

"On one condition," he said and I slumped down on the sofa. "Kidding," he said rolling his eyes at my sulking.

"Were would I be without coffee?" I asked myself taking a gulp.

"Asleep," Deidara said turning on his heel back into the kitchen. I smirked but quickly frowned not wanting him to know that I thought he was funny.

Some how I got myself to work. I put on a fake smile but felt really shitty on the inside. It would be just my luck if I bumped into Sasuke. Which I did.

"Sasuke-kun," I said with a fake 'Oh my God I'm going to die' smile.

"Sakura," nodded leaning on the hallway wall.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not unkindly.

"Just wanted to see you," he answered with a shrug. I wanted to scream. Out of all the hall ways in the whole freaking hospital I had to pick this one to walk down.

"Oh," I murmured trying to hide the guilt in my face.

"You look really nice," he said.

"Thank you?" I replied looking down at my usual look. It was odd to have him compliment me on a normal every day boring day. This made me feel so guilty I wanted to jump out the window.

"Anyway sorry about last night I didn't know you were allergic to sea food," he said pulling me into his arms.

"Nether did I," I sighed hugging him back.

"Well how about after work I take you out for ice cream," he nods to himself and lets me go and somehow ended up walking down the hall. How did he do that? I wondered and smiled a little.

I crossed my arms over my chest and started walking the other way. For some odd reason seeing Sasuke made me feel a little better about everything. Oh what a mess I've made I thought looking out the window. But isn't this what I've been craving?

"Mmm I'll have just vanilla in a cup please," I said as Sasuke put the money on the counter of the ice cream shop. I looked out the window not wanting to have to look at him in the face. Guilt kept pinging at my heart all day. I felt like throwing up, but of course my day could always get worse.

As the man gave me my cup of ice cream I saw yellow in the corner of my eye. Oh god please be Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-Chan hmm," Deidara greeted next to me. He was dressed up in the civilian close, his blonde hair all tied back in a lose Neji pony tail, and his hands conveniently hidden under black gloves. He looked like any other normal guy.

"Hi," I replied studded he had the guts to come out of the apartment and go out of his way to find me.

"Who's this?" Sasuke demanded raising a brow.

"Um it's…my cousin… Dei…Daichi," I said nodding "he's staying at my apartment for the month." Ha! I'm a genius!

"Yeah," Deidara agreed with me "I'm a merchant and I just got here two days ago. I've been traveling none stop lately and need some down time." He was so believable I nearly fell for that lode of bull. Sasuke pressed his eye brows together a little less impressed then I.

"What do you sell?" Sasuke questioned.

"Fireworks," Deidara said with a shrug. The only way the blonde could have been more obvious was if he came in with a sign saying 'Hey I'm Deidara of the Akatsuki and I screwed your girlfriend last night!' in big neon letters. Yet even with all of this information in front of him Sasuke didn't seem to get the hints.

"By the way Daichi-Chan I needed to speak to you," I growled lightly taking Deidara's sleeve. "I'll be right back Sasuke-kun." I said taking the Akatsuki member out of hearing rang of my boyfriend. "What are you doing?" I demanded scowling at him.

"I wanted to see you yeah," he replied with a small smile. Oh God not this line again!

"Couldn't you have waited?"

"No. un."

"Why?"

"Because un."

"Because why?"

"Because I love you un."

"Damn." I cursed looking up at his childish smile. I put a hand on my hip. "You're not serious are you?"

"Of course I'm not un! I just wanted to see your face when I said that hmm," he laughed and I death glared him. He sighed looking at my face I could tell he was having just the same amount of hard time with this as I was. With another sigh he turned to the exit but I grabbed his arm first. "What?"

"I'll see you later," I said in a low voice before letting go of him. He paused a moment then smiled before turning away to leave.

I slowly headed back to the table Sasuke was waiting for me at. I must have had the tiniest smile because he didn't ask any questions about what I had to ask my 'cousin.' I'm glade he only asks me questions when I look unhappy. It's much easier to keep secrets that way.

* * *

**CHEATERS NEVER WIN! Review!!! PLEASE!!!!**


	6. Clouds

**A.N: Gah! High school kills brain cells thats why this chapter took so damn long and is to damn short! I wanted to rush and just post it up instead of let my friend read it first so there may be a little more grammer things in it then normal. Okay I hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Clouds

I walked alone past the training field to a small meadow I knew he would be in. I needed guidance anything that would help straighten out this mess and if anyone could help me it would be Nara Shikamaru. That is if he felt like using that brain of his at lest. As suspected I found him in his cloud watching spot looking up at the clear day.

"Shikamaru-San," I greeted sitting down next to him. "I'm kind of in need of your help."

"Much too troublesome," he answered with a sigh "but I guess I'll listen to it anyway."

"Well I'm kind of confused," I started thinking of the right things to say. "Can someone be in love with some one but also with another?"

"Huh?"

"I mean like…" what do I mean? "Okay let's say there's this girl."

"Yeah?"

"And she is in deeply in love but it isn't good enough," I said biting my lip. "So when she meets this other man that she isn't really in love with but…" I trail off looking down.

"Okay well tell me about these two guys," he said after a short silence.

"Well the first one treats her like the center of the world without truly showing it in his face. The second doesn't truly love her but can't keep himself away and always looks at her ever so thoughtfully. They are opposites in every meaning of the word but they care for the same girl." I said.

"Well I don't see what's wrong obviously she would choose the first," Shikamaru grumbled "Unless there's more to the story."

"There is," I murmured.

"I see," he mused sitting up to look at me "so you're cheating on Sasuke eh?" I didn't say anything just looked sadly down at my hands. "With whom?" he pressed making me look at him.

"No, one you know," I lied but he didn't seem to care.

"Well this is troublesome isn't it?"

"Please don't tell Sasuke-kun, I just needed to tell someone," I pleaded tears coming to my eyes.

"Woman," Shikamaru sighed lying back down "Don't worry I wont say anything but I'd say you should end whatever your doing in the sheets soon before he figures it out."

I nodded dumbly, it was such a simple answer but so very hard to do. My heart would feel like stone some days and Deidara was always there. I could never bring myself to make Sasuke worry about me so he could never do what Deidara did for me. Such a confusing viscous cycle this was.

I slowly got to my feet thanked Shikamaru for his wisdom and headed for my apartment. I closed the door behind me and leaned on it the smell of ramen noodles filling my nose. Odd Deidara knew I disliked ramen.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto squealed coming out of the kitchen a grin on his face. I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Sasuke told me about your cousin so I wanted to meet him."

"Hi Sakura-Chan," said a quiet Hinata peeking out from behind Naruto.

"Oh hi guys," I said lamely.

"Sakura you're here," Deidara said giving me a sly smile from behind them. I really should have known better. He didn't really love me or even like me for the matter he was just here to get Naruto. He tricked me and I fell for it.

"Damn you," I muttered glaring at him. "I'm sorry Naruto-Chan but I have to ask you to leave," I said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked giving me a queer look.

"I'm sorry but you have to go," I demanded nearly pushing them both out the door.

"Wait Sakura-!" I cut him off locking the door. I glared at Deidara blood lust in my eyes. "What are you doing?" I hissed stepping toward him.

"Hmm?"

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I screamed at him at the top of my lungs. "You're going to get found out!" That wasn't exactly what I had meant to say.

"I didn't know you cared so much huh," he said with a grin. I clenched my fist bringing as much charka into it as I could; I was going to smash his handsome face into a million pieces.

"Shut up!" I yelled "I don't love you I shouldn't!" I was gasping for breath tears coming down my cheeks. I gritted my teeth and looked at him, his eyes were narrow and his brows pressed together in a look of hurt and confusion.

"Oh," was all he said before rolling his eyes "well you could have said that before we had sex un." His voice was dripping with venom instead of sarcasm. Okay now I'm confused.

"Huh?"

"Bah! Forget it un, I'll just leave you be," he growls turning away.

"No," I screamed reaching out to him. In a horrible flash he whipped around and slapped me across the face. I was so shocked I fell to my knees eyes wide.

"What the hell do you want then? Hmm?" Deidara yelled down at me "I will leave and you won't tell anyone of this got it un? If you do I swear I'll kill you and I won't even think twice of it yeah." He knelt down and pulled my head back by my hair so I'd look at him. His eyes were grey with anger and an insane smile twisted on his face. "Got that, girlie hmm?"

"Dei-," I tried to whisper but he shook my head violently I thought he was going to snap my neck.

"I said got it hmm?" he yells making me look at him again.

"Deidara," I pleaded with my eyes for him to stay. "Deidara…I'm sorry."

He looked at me for a second the insane look in his face gone but still he had a strong grip on my hair. After a few more seconds he leaned in and kissed me softly on the mouth. He pulled back and smiled thoughtfully at me letting go of my hair.

I let the breath rush out of my lungs looking back at him. He really was a total nut job, but I couldn't feel the anger rush into me as it should have. He was wringing my neck just seconds ago then a second later he's kissing me. If that doesn't say bipolar I don't know what dose. Yet even so I couldn't get hate to fill my brain, I could only feel the warmth he had left on my lips.

Before I could think he kissed me again this time with more force. I didn't protest ignoring the logical half of my brain that loved Sasuke. Deidara's Sakura took me over as his hands investigated my person nipping at my bare arms and neck.

"You may not love me Sakura," he whispered in my ear "but personally I don't care."

The clouds have cleared.


	7. Selfish

**N.A: I know the last chapter was really half assed and I'm sorry for that. To make up for that I put in 100 into this chapter and a little Dei-kun point of veiw hope you like it. Oh and don't forget to reveiw!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Selfish

I sighed contently snuggling up next to Deidara. God, I thought, I really am going to hell for this. I smiled at the idea, who cares anyway? I am a ninja after all and lately I have not been acting like one. Perhaps I'm no longer lawful, maybe I simply gone mad, whatever the reason I'm here now and that's all that really matters at this one slip of time.

I run my figure over the stitching on his arm; it had been severed from Gaara's sand coffin then somehow sowed back on. He twitched and I pulled my hand back as Deidara muttered in his sleep. I smiled again watching him from the light of the moon coming in through the window.

"Hmm…" he hums next to me opening his narrow eyes. He rolls over onto his side resting his cheek in his palm.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at him my eyes resting on the interesting tattoo on his chest.

"Are you in love with me yet un?" he asked combing his figures though my hair.

"I thought you said you couldn't care less," I stated with a grin.

"Don't change the subject un," he said with a dangerous smile.

"Deidara," I murmured the smile fading off my face "I'm not really sure." He rolled his eyes and fell onto his back giving me an annoyed look. "What does it matter anyway?" I questioned "You have me, so why do you care?"

"Because…It's not right…perfect," Deidara tries to explain. "hmm…"

"You're an Akatsuki since when do you care what's right or wrong?" I raised a brow and he laughed.

"I don't mean morally I mean artistically," he mused looking at me. "It's an unfinished work of art un."

"We are talking about the same thing right?" he looked at me and raised a brow.

"I sure hope so hmm."

"…"

"See!" he finally said sitting up "That's what's missing, that togetherness thing un!"

"Uh."

"You don't see it hmm?" he asked looking at me. I shook my head. He groaned and leaned back down on the bed.

"Sorry," I sighed closing my eyes to tiered to continue the conversation.

* * *

I sighed looking over at her sleep. To her this didn't change anything in her life. She still loved the wolf even if the hawk cared for her at night. Perhaps my longing is in vain and when I leave at the end of the month I won't have her by my side. The thought sickens me but it seems very true.

In a different world we would be together, for life and she will say the three words I long to here, but here I'm alone. That's how it will be till I die. My life is not one to drag a wife and children into. It would be selfish of me to try and ask more out of Sakura when she's already given me her flesh and warmth.

No, Sasuke shouldn't have her! He shouldn't win it isn't far that Sakura should suffer like that to be bond with him for life. By the end of the month she will say it! We will be a finished work of beauty; I refuse to be no more then some fling!

I stare at her for a long while as if willing her to love me. I close my eyes and drop back onto the pillow. I reach out and touch her hair before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The sun's light comes in through the window I nearly blind myself when I open my eyes. Surprisingly Deidara was still sleeping beside me. I silently climbed out of bed inspecting the many black and blues along my neck arms and waist. Ha, perfect I'm going to have to put makeup on that.

I pull out a long sleeve shirt and jeans and pull them on quickly. I nearly sprint to the bathroom to see if I can cover up Deidara's love bites surprisingly I don't trip and kill myself on the way there. Soon after battling with my makeup kit I bush my teeth and leave the bathroom.

"Morning girlie hmm," Deidara said as he also slid into the bathroom.

"Good morning what are you making?" I asked sniffing the air for anything.

"Nothing, how about we go to a café or something un?" he asked from inside the bathroom.

"Um I guess that would be okay," I said leaning on the wall. I could almost see him smile in triumph.

"Great un!" she said opening the door. He had done his hair in a lose ponytail again so I could see both of his eyes. They were crystal blue today, perhaps it was just the lighting but his eyes always seemed to change with his emotions which in themselves fluctuated constantly. Before I had time to think he had his arms around my waist and looking down at me. God, he is so fast. Deidara looked down at me thoughtfully his gloved hand tangling itself in my hair. I felt my cheeks go hot.

"After everything I still blush when you look at me like that," I said breathlessly.

"There must be more of a reason then just lust for that yeah," he said with a hopeful smile. Damn, I should have seen that coming!

"Perhaps there is," I said thinking it was the safest answer.

"Perhaps hmm," he said his smile fading as he let go of me. It wasn't what he wanted to hear but I can't bring myself to lie to him. Maybe I did love him in a way but I feared him. I feared Deidara's anger now more then ever. Him thrashing my head around still very clear in my mind's eye, he could have easily killed me last night.

We walked together down the road the village just waking up for the new day. We found a small café and walked in. There was an art show going on in the coffee house and people had been dropping in paintings, drawings, pots, and a number of other things. Deidara didn't look impressed which to me was odd since I thought he loved art.

"Aren't these paintings nice?" I asked gazing at the beautiful works.

"Yes they are pretty to look at un, but it isn't art," he said looking at the breakfast menu.

"What is art then?" I asked raising a brow.

"Visual art is something that only lasts seconds but is forever imprinted in your mind," he said with a smile "Art is a blast hmm."

"If you say so," I said with a smile "if that's visual art then what's the other art?"

"I only realized that there are two different arts un," he explained, I could already see were he was going but stayed silent. "It could also be something not quiet in hand. Something that can leave yeah, that you'll never see again but you coax it somehow to stay. That is also art a bit like the first but it's more then just visual un."

"So I'm your art?" I questioned and he grinned back. I blushed, it was flattering sure to be thought of as art, but this is Deidara we are talking about, he blows off people's heads and calls that art also. That kind of took away from the compliment.

The waitress came over and poured us both a cup of coffee. As I put the cup to my lips the chime on the door rang and I heard foot steps.

* * *

**A.N: I wonder who walked in...Dun dun dun! **


	8. Art

**A.N: I love Gaara and he so deserved a cute little coffee related part in this story!**

Disclamer: NARUTO IS NOT MINE OKAY? I just write fan fics cuz I'm a nerd

* * *

Chapter Eight: Art

"Sakura-Chan the blossom of youth!" Lee cried on seeing me. Naruto and Gaara where right behind him and I inwardly cursed my bad luck. Deidara how ever didn't seem fazed. "It's so wonderful to see you on this youthful day!"

"Nice to see you too," I muttered hoping perhaps they'd ignore the S-class criminal sitting across from me. "Hi Naruto-kun and Kazekage."

"You know you don't have to call me that," Gaara sighed crossing his arms.

"Yea I know but it's fun to watch your face when I say that," I grinned at Gaara who just kind of huffed in reply.

"Sakura-Chan are you alright Hinata thought she had done something wrong!" Naruto burst out.

"No it's fine I just hadn't expected company and my brain was really blanked out," I lied and watched Deidara's lips twitch into a smirk, bastard.

"Oh," was Naruto's only come back as Lee came back into the conversation.

"Cherry Blossom are you still with Sasuke-kun," Lee asked as if I where about to just jump into his arms and say 'take me away!'

"Yea…"

"Oh."

"Would you guys like some coffee?" the waitress asked coming up from behind the three.

"Yea," Gaara said "I'd like a cup."

"Cream or milk?"

"Neither."

"Sugar?"

"Give me like nine or ten packs," Gaara ordered and the waitress gave him a funny look but just left with his order.

"You'll drink that?" Naruto questioned giving the Kazekage the same look the waitress had given him.

"A childhood favorite."

"Right." Everyone decided to drop our conversation before we got anymore unneeded information on Gaara's major screw up of a childhood.

After Gaara drank his coffee the three left to do whatever it is they did when the Kazekage was in town.

"Your friends scare me hmm," Deidara stated after they left.

"They scare me too," I sighed looking at him "Okay how did Gaara not recognize you?"

"I don't know un."

"You lie!"

"So?" he blinked as if the answer was right in front of my face. I just scowled at him as his smirk became a grin.

I rolled my eyes and smiled back. What did it matter? "So what do you want to do I'm so not going to work today," I said with a shrug.

"How about we go for a walk or something hmm?" he asks messing with a lock of his bangs.

"Doesn't seem like your style."

He smiles from ear to ear. "It's a surprise yeah."

"What kind of surprise?" I asked as we got up. I self a few coins on the table.

"That would be telling un."

I really should have known better then to let him pick what we were to do all day, because before I knew it I was nearly two hundred feet in the air on a slippery clay bird. I clanged to Deidara for dear life and I think he enjoyed it too. I don't know how he could stand on the stupid thing forget doing flips and all kinds off odd gymnastics he did while fighting.

"Deidara!" I squealed as my foot slipped on the wet clay. He silently wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me back up next to him.

"Calm down girlie yeah and enjoy the view un," he commanded as the bird slowly went higher up into the air "hold to the clay with your charka baka un."

"Oh right," I muttered forcing the charka to my feet. Even with me glued to the bird he didn't let go of my hip. I loosened my grip on his shirt as I began to relax. "Were did you get this clay?" I questioned looking up at his face.

"The ground of course," he said rolling his eyes "the mouths are there for a reason."

"Oh?"

He nods showing me his palm it's mouth busily chewing on clay. I watched it memorized as it spat up the clay with a small 'blah' sound. "Does it speak?"

"What? No! humph!" he said as if it was the most ridicules thing he had ever heard. I blushed seeing that it was a very silly thing to ask. "I've tried," he confesses giving me a smile. I smiled back leaning on his shoulder he rested his cheek on my head. Blond locks feel over my brow and I looked up at them annoyed. I didn't see Deidara moving his other hand pinching and molding the clay he had been chewing on.

Moments later I saw a flash and the sound of a blast. I nearly feel off the bird again in surprise but Deidara had a good hold of me.

"Did you see it hmm?" he whispers and I nod. "This is my art yeah," he said sending off two smaller birds and having them explode. It was the most beautiful and terrible forms of art I've ever see. We sat down and watched Deidara art for hours. I didn't even realize how long we had been sitting a top the bird till the explosions had begun to glow brighter in the darker sky. We had been there all day!

"We should head back," I said sleepily resting my head on his shoulder. I felt his hand tangle into my hair.

"A few more minutes hmm?" he asked massaging my scalp.

"Hmm," I replied loving the feeling of his fingers in my hair. I know now what true art is. Deidara was right and will always be right on the definition. This touch, this one tiny moment of sharing warmth this is art. It wont last for long but it will be imprinted in my mind till I die. This is Deidara's and my art alone it will never belong to anyone else other then us.

Perhaps this is what he meant last night. Until now my only feelings for Deidara was lust but now…I'm not so sure. I don't want to love him everything in the intelligent side of my brain tells me to kill him now but I hold back. I can't do it when he's always looking at me so thoughtfully and caring. I hate that I love him.


	9. Sake

**A.N: Personily I really like this chapter. Oh and just to tell you Gaara has really come out of his shell in this story so don't be shocked if he shows dun dun dun emotion.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto...but Deidara is locked in my closet**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Sake

Deidara half carried me half dragged me down the street. He tapped my shoulder. I just twitched.

"Sakura," he said tapping me again.

"Hmm?"

"Sakura!" he yelled, shacking me back and forth. I opened my eyes fully looking at him. "Wake up," he ordered and I nodded mutely. He had an arm around my shoulders to hold me up and I leaned on his chest. What could be the only thing that could ruin this perfect mood? How about a clueless boyfriend and a few good friends?

"Sakura-Chan!" I heard Naruto scream in glee and I straightened from my spot on Deidara's chest. We both turned around to greet almost everyone except Tenten and Neji who were on missions and Lee who doesn't drink for good reasons. "Sakura lets go out for sake!" Naruto said jumping up and down in front of me.

"You know that doesn't sound too bad," I murmured smiling back at him. "What do you think Daichi-kun?" I asked looking at him and the blond next to me shrugged indifferently. He was nervous I could tell his eyes had smoked over a little.

"Great let's go then!" squealed Ino who has become quit a drinker. Sometimes I worry about her.

We all hurried off to the bar, I was now less tiered thanks to Naruto's questions that had to make me think carefully for the answers. Sasuke had come to my side and put an arm around my shoulders as we walked into the dimly lit bar. Only a few people were there so we all piled into the bar stools.

"Ah Naruto I told you I don't want anything to drink," Gaara growls and Naruto began whimpering "Aye yah! Fine order me a damn drink!" Gaara finally yelled crossing his arms in defeat.

"Yea!" Naruto cried ordering himself and Gaara sake. Hinata smiled from the other side of Naruto passing on the alcohol but Naruto didn't complain when she turned it down.

"Sakura-Chan," Sasuke said making me look up at him. "I couldn't find you all day and you weren't at the hospital."

"Oh I took the day off and took a walk with Daichi," I said quickly giving him one of my fake smiles that I had gotten so good at.

"All day?" he murmurs taking a sip of his sake.

"Uh huh, we never get a chance to talk since he is always moving around," I said going back to Deidara being a merchant.

"Right," Sasuke said his eyes sort of glazed over. I quickly look around finding that Deidara had started conversation with Ino. It was a good move since she had never battled with him but it made my skin crawl anyway. "I didn't know you had family outside Konoha," said Sasuke bringing my attention back to him.

"Oh well my father's brother moved to Suna when he got married," I said thinking about my uncle "Daichi is the only one in the family who didn't become a ninja." Sasuke shrugged indifferently. He was only looking for one slip in my story, seems it was good enough for him. I pulled my brows together gulping done my sake.

"Naruto-kun how do you drink this crap?" Gaara said in his usual monotone. Hinata just smiled more as Naruto laughed at the way the Kazekage had said it. Gaara seemed unsure of what the joke was.

"Sasuke-kun," I said with a smile. "You don't seem to trust me."

"Hmm?" he looked at me a brow raised "do I have reason not to trust you Sakura?"

"I don't think so," I bull shitted "but you seem not to believe me." God why am I being so cruel? When did I become this? I leaned closer to him with a sly Deidara-like smile. He just looked back at me more then a little surprised. I crushed my lips on his, they were drier then Deidara's and his lips felt odd on mine. When did I become so disgusted by Sasuke?

I leaned in closer on the bar stool and my hand on his knee for balance. I could feel Deidara's angry gaze and I heard Naruto's whistling but I had to make my point across to Sasuke that I'm only for him. Even if that wasn't the case, but I couldn't be found out. I couldn't watch Deidara be executed not to mention that my reputation would be destroyed. So I advanced onto Sasuke until we were close to falling off the bar stool. I broke the kiss looking at him my arms around his neck.

I quickly got off his lap and headed for the doors before he could say anything. I went out into the cool air and crossed my arms looking at the sky before heading to my apartment. I felt no tears in my eyes or a blush on my cheeks. I felt nothing in kissing Sasuke; it was to protect Deidara, now I just need to find a way to explain that to the jealous Akatsuki.

* * *

Okay, I know I don't know much about relationships, but something about how Sakura had moved didn't make sense. I could feel Naruto's confusion too. I looked down at my half drunken cup of sake. Sakura didn't seem to be the kind of girl who would do something like that in public.

"I knew sake is bad for you," I murmured and I saw Naruto nod slowly. I glanced over at Sakura's cousin. He didn't look anything like her really. Then again I myself don't look much like my siblings but still.

"Sakura-Chan has been acting odd lately," Naruto said "I think she's going to break up with Sasuke soon."

"Wasn't she crazy about him?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Yes, once," the blond said "I guess she's disappointed that he isn't as perfect emotionally as he is in battle."

"I see," I murmur understanding most of what he was telling me. "she doesn't love him anymore."

"Right."

"Poor bastard."

"Aye," Naruto sighed then looking at my cup. "Are you going to finish that?"

"No," I mumble pushing away the cup.


	10. Angel

**A.N: Ahhhh! I've been so bad to you guys! Here's the next chapter. So sorry for the long wait. **

* * *

Chapter Ten: Angel

I sat on the sofa lazily with a large chug of chocolate in my lap. The thing had been full when I started just to let you know. Anyway I found a cheesy romantic comedy on HBO and I was spitefully cursing the lucky actress for getting the hot lovable guy so easily. That was pure bull shit if I'd ever seen such perfect shit.

Life wasn't all cherries and cream, not even my love life. Why must everything be so damn hard all the time? I took a big spoon full of ice cream and shoved it in my mouth. I glared at the actress as she kissed her new lover. Bah stupid writers could never get anything right.

I glanced at the door as I heard it creak open but I quickly looked back to my sappy movie. I didn't want to look at him. He came over and I cringed expecting him to hit me, like I said before I feared Deidara almost as much as I loved him. But he didn't do anything to me he didn't even touch me. He just sat down on the other end of the couch.

"What happened un?" he asked and I looked at him. I couldn't see his eyes thanks to those damned bangs of his.

"What?" I asked my shoulders tensioning up. He tilted his head to the side just a little so I could see the rim of his right eye but it was to dark to check what color.

"The movie un," he said flatly the smell of cigarettes and liquor radiating of him. I wanted to tell him to go take a bath but I stayed silent fearing him in his drunken state. I took another spoonful of ice cream before answering him.

"Just a sappy boy meets girl comedy," I said watching him in the corner of my eye. He tilted his head back to the TV and became engulfed by it. It was rather amazing how into a movie, show, or news cast he could get into. Sometimes I would have to call him names ten times before he would look away from some cooking show. It was rather odd really.

He didn't move and neither did I for about twenty five minutes. I was almost counting the seconds in my head. I put down my 'depression feeder' (ice cream) onto the small coffee table and looked at him. I pressed my brows together annoyed.

"Deidara," I called in a low voice. His head twitched just enough to make me grin. He was just as antsy I was.

"What?" he asked coldly catching me off guard. He looked at me and his eyes were silvery with a powerful white hot emotion. I leaned back a bit studying his face and body, his shoulders were tensed and his jaw line hard, the silver eyes narrowed and his hair seemed a bit wild a few strands draping over his left eye. He looked like one of the rebellious angels' right after the ending of there war with God.

"We can't do this forever," I murmured and his eyes softened just a little but the dangerous aura still drifted in the air around us. "They'll figure it out and then they'll kill you."

"Like they could catch me yeah," Deidara replied with an indifferent shrug.

"I'm scared," I said in a stronger voice "I'm afraid of you and for you. I can't stand the thought of seeing you die!" I didn't mean to yell but over the past few hours a lot of things have happened. So many things had crammed into my brain I wasn't even sure who I truly loved anymore. "I don't even know you. All I know about you is your name and whatever is written on your files. Who are you Deidara?"

The blond just looked back at me surprised. His eyes were a bit wide and his lips parted just a bit. I couldn't tell what he was thinking; his eyebrows were raised in a way that said amusement, his eyes were silver with annoyance but wide with shock, and his lips were in awe.

"Hmm," he looked away "I'm Iwa No Deidara of the Akatsuki of course. Hmm I have blond hair and blue eyes. I'm twenty seven and at the moment I'm kind of smashed. How's that un? " he looked back at me his brows pressed together. I got the tip. Sure we both loved each other a lot but it was dangerous to talk about our pasts since you know were still enemies. "Another time another place hmm," Deidara reassured me.

"Sure," I said crossing my arms. "How is this going to work?"

"I don't know un," he said "but I'll figure it out hmm I'm not as dim as some take me for."

"You've turned me into a monster Deidara-kun," I sighed with a humorless smile.

"Have I hmm?"

"Well yes in a way," I said looking at him and smiling "but you saved my life."

"I have to stop with this good guy shit hum," Deidara sighed "I'm losing all my reputation points!"

We spent the next two hours watching cheesy movies but ended up falling asleep on the sofa as 'The Devil Wears Parade' was near its end.

I found myself lying on Deidara's chest both of us clothed for all you pervert's information. I sat up and joggled my hair sleepily looking around the room. It was light out and I was wondering what time it was when Deidara mumbled in his sleep. He seemed to do that a lot it was rather entertaining really.

His breathing was deep and slow and his face again reminded me of an angel. A much more peaceful one then the night before though.

"Sa-ku-ra," he grumbled still in a dream.

"Yea" I asked to see what he's say next.

"Hmm Love yah," with that he rolled over and his face was masked by a river of golden hair.


	11. Realization

**AN: Um okay sorry it took so damn long. I'm having the worst writer's block in this storey then any of the others so that's why it takes longer to update, but would you rather have a crappy update or a good one? There is also a small lime (my 1st lime too!) near the end of the chapter. I was attempting to do a full lemon but it wasn't working out. You don't have to read the lime but it's not graphic at all. So tell me what you think!!!**

**disclaimer: I do not own naruto the great Masashi Kishmimoto-sama does**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Realization

I left two pills on the kitchen table for Deidara when he would get up then I headed out the door. It was Saturday but I still needed to put in a few hours at work for skipping yesterday. It had been two weeks since Deidara had slipped into my house already and I was thinking about what I'd do when it was time for him to leave.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon. Its yellow rays blinded me and I covered my hand at my brow so I could see the road. The roads were just waking up and already a few wary store owners were opening there shops. I quickened my pace hoping that I wouldn't meet with anyone and have to explain my odd behavior at the bar. But of course if you have found anything out from reading this you know luck is never ever on my side.

Oddly enough I made it to the hospital without much notices. I smiled at the nurse behind the desk as she gave me my clipboard.

"Morning Sakura-Chan," she said "nice to see you again."

"Yea, I've been busy with…personal problems," which technically wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth.

"Oh," she said "Sasuke?"

"Yea," I said with a shrug looking over the people currently in the hospital.

"What happened?" the nurse asked, nosy pain in the ass.

"It's nothing," I replied in a final tone. "I'll take care of the broken arm in 134." I headed down the hall my steps echoing eerily. As I turned the corner I ran into someone and fell backward my papers flying everywhere. I looked up seeing Shikamaru.

"Sakura-Chan," he said watching me pick up my papers. Lazy bastard. Once I had gotten myself back together I looked at him with a brow raised. "You haven't gotten rid of that guy have you?"

"Not in the mood," I said walking around him. He caught my arm stopping me but I didn't face him. "What is it Shikamaru?"

"So rude," he said "don't tell me you've become so troublesome Sakura-Chan." I shrugged and he let me go. I heard him sigh as we began walking down the hall. "I just want to know what's wrong, don't make me have to figure it out myself."

"Don't be so worried," I said feeling my heart burn as the words came out "he's leaving soon."

"Good," he said "no need getting your reputation ripped apart."

"I know," I replied blushing thinking about Deidara and how my reputation could be shattered. How's a life time in jail sound? Shikamaru gave a brotherly 'I got your back' smile before turning down a corridor and leaving. I sighed hugging my chest from a sudden ill feeling.

I walked into the room holding my patient and blinked in surprise seeing it was Tenten. She smiled at me and I smiled meekly back at her.

"Morning Sakura-Chan," she said in her annoyingly high voice. "I seem to have busted my arm up."

"How?" I asked looking over her arm careful not to cause her pain.

"Took a bad fall trying to get my new Jutsu down," she sighed as my hands began to glow a soft green. The break was simple and I was able to mend the bones without her discomfort.

"There how that?" I asked and she smiled at me twisting her arm and clenching her fist. After an hour of paper work I was off the hook and out roaming the streets. Even if it would have been the smart thing just to go home and maybe give Deidara an early 'good bye present.' So because I happen to be a moron I bumped into Sasuke.

"What's wrong with you Sakura?" he asked from behind me making me shiver.

"Nothing," I lied turning around to face him. His brows pressed together in a way that would usually break me under his gaze.

"You're not the same," he said.

"So what?" I snapped "What if I enjoy how I am now? Hmm?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought you were happy Sakura," he said pulling his brows together again.

"I was that's the problem," I murmured "I'm not making any sense I know but…" I felt myself bend to his will as my voice softened and he came toward me.

"Hush," he said softly touching my cheek. "Just tell me what's wrong and I'll make everything better again."

"No," I said turning away. I could almost imagine the thunder struck look on his face.

I ran for it and I didn't even know why. Of course Sasuke had me in a firm grip in only a few seconds but at lest I tried.

"You know Sakura," he said in my ear "I just don't get you sometimes. You hide more secrets then the AMBU but that's why I like you," He said with a sigh. "But you're beginning to worry me. Sakura would you do me one favor?"

"Of course Sasuke," I said softly even if I just wanted to be home.

"Could you meet me at the red bridge?" he asked and I nodded "At eleven okay? Please don't make me wait."

"Alright," I said with a small smile and felt him disappear and I started to walk back home. I scrambled for my keys and unlocked the door. Deidara was as always sitting on the sofa a small cup of tea in hand totally absorbed into some cheesy soap opera. "Deidara," I murmured walking over to him. He half glanced at me before going back to his show. I wanted him so bad. I carefully took the cup of warm tea out of his grip and got myself onto him.

* * *

(LIME AHEAD- It's not even that bad but i know someone will piss at me if I don't put a warning)

"Sakura," he said looking up at me. "Is something the matter hmm?" I look at him with a raised brow, why would he care? I'm practically straddling him and he's wondering if I'm alright? Now I get that for some girls it would flatter them but again I just wanted him now not questions.

"Deidara," I purred "it's just been a real long day and I have to meet with my stupid boyfriend at eleven." He tilted his head up and smirked. "What?"

"You look very hot when your flustered un," he said putting his hands on my hips.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for?" I asked and kissed him. His hands moved up and under my shirt I felt the mouths gently kiss my bare flesh. My spine shivered as he unhooked my bra from under my shirt then taking both off at once.

Our kiss deepened as my mouth opened to allow his tongue entrance. My hands tangled themselves in his long soft hair. I moved my hands from his hair to his convenient button down shirt. I broke the kiss and hungrily tore off his shirt.

"You're in a hurry yeah," he chuckled pulling off his belt.

"Hell yes I am," I said stripping down "your to good to waist seconds on."

"You flatter me Sakura un," he said softly kissing my neck. I wrapped myself around him and moaned.

(Lime over- See I chickened out as it was getting to the good part)

* * *

Afterwards we both lazed contently on the floor a blanket draped over us. He moved and I opened an eye as he slid down my body and kissed the spot above my belly button. I watched him curiously as his eyes closed and he rested his cheek on my side.

"What was that for?" I asked. Deidara blinked and propped himself on his elbows to get a better look at me.

"It's an Iwagakure thing," he shrugged "just a silly old tradition un."

"I don't get it," I said.

"It's supposed to be some sort of good luck charm yeah," Deidara said with a small smile.

"Good luck charm?"

"Aren't you supposed to see the Uchiha soon?" Deidara asked with an extra wide grin.

"Damn," I sighed seeing that he was right. I sat up and reached for my bra that had landed on the coffee table. Deidara watched amused as I got on my clothes annoyed. "Damn Sasuke," I said as I got to the door my lover's eyes still fallowing me. "I'll be back later I guess. Don't get yourself into to much trouble."

"When have I ever done otherwise girlie?" he asked adding my little pet name that made my heart flutter.

"See you," I murmured before heading out the door and locking it behind me.

The air was cool with early fall as I headed down the now sleepy roads. Roads, that only hours before had only just woken up to start the day. If I knew at the beginning of the day what I knew now I would have stayed at home with Deidara. Now look I'm out on the street to go find my stupid boyfriend that I'm too scared to call my ex-boyfriend.

What was I afraid of you ask? Well running away with Deidara to meet an uncertain future as a missing ninja would answer your questions I guess. I mean at lest with Sasuke I knew in which direction my life would go. The lavish Uchiha clan streets filled with our many sons and daughters and me being one of the best medic ninja in all five shinobi nations.

As to a live with Deidara…Slim to no chance of children, being chased around by ninja of all kinds including an angry Naruto and Sasuke, and the realization of not being able to live to thirty. Yea I get that I may not live to thirty as it is but I have a better chance to see my next birthday staying with the leaf village.

Love is important and stuff but you know I could deal with not being with Deidara. One month in paradise can weigh over a life time without true love. Well I sure hope it can because I think I'll kill myself if I'm wrong.

I looked up ahead seeing the red bridge that my team would always meet at when we were fresh out of the ninja Academy. The bridge had once been bright blood red but had aged and was now was brownish maroon. I headed onto the bridged and saw that Sasuke was waiting for me at the other end of it. He seemed to be muttering something to himself.

"Sasuke?" I called and his head popped up and he looked over at me as if I'd surprised him, which was silly since he invited me to come in the first place!

"Sakura," he said stepping forward. "I…wanted to ask another favor from you."

"So many favors," I said teasingly "can't you do anything on your own?"

"Not everything," he said taking my hand gingerly. "Sakura I wanted to ask you if…I could take your hand."

I was rather dumb struck as I stared at him for like what seemed like forever. I made my lips twitch into a smile as I looked up at Sasuke.

"Yes," I said and kissed him softly on the lips. My heart felt like it would rip in half as I realized that I would have to kill myself for sure. A life on the run would be my paradise but now that option was gone. Forever.

* * *

**A.N: ZOMG don't kill me but I love plot twists don't you? (puts Sasuke up as my human sheild)**


	12. Insanity

**A.N: I hope you all love cliff hangers (laughs evily)**

**disclaimer: I don't own naruto okay? **

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Insanity

I walked into the apartment as silently as I could. Thankfully Deidara was asleep on the sofa. I twiddled with the new ring on my finger; it was a simple gold band with a pink diamond. My nerves took hold of me and I ran to the bathroom to empty my already hungry stomach. I coughed and spat into the toilet bowl tears sliding down my face. I angrily pulled the golden band from my finger and threw it at the wall. It pinged off the ivory white tile and came back at me right in the middle of my forehead.

"Ow," I squeaked rubbing my fat forehead.

"Mmm Sakura," I heard Deidara grumble from the living room. "What time is it?"

"Eh," I looked at my watch quickly getting up and putting the ring in my pocket. "Eleven thirty I think."

"Oh really un?" he mumbled.

"Yea I'm going to go take a shower then we can go to bed okay?" I asked making my voice as sweet as I could.

"Alright hmm," I heard him say then muffled foot steps and last the click of my bedroom door. I sighed getting to my feet and flushing the toilet.

"Okay Sakura," I said to my reflection. My image blinked at me as if waiting for me to say more. "You have to choose now. Love" I said with a deep breath "or money?" I saw my eyes flicker with emotion. Emotions more complex then happiness or sadness it was a mix of every good feeling and every horrible feeling. I felt my blood pump faster and I thought I was going to be sick.

I moved my hand into my pocket holding one of my two fates. The ring felt like safety and comfort. It was safe and happy. Again the vision of dark haired boys and pink haired girls flooded my mind. I saw a large office at the top of the hospital and an even larger home.

I glanced at the closed bathroom door, my other option, the darker and unsure one. I saw me in Deidara's arms an Akatsuki cloak draped over us as we slept under a tree. The vision changed and I saw a tiny Deidara gender didn't seem to matter. I knew the child would look like him no matter what. I saw explosions, heard screams of terror, and death.

My mind told me to go for option A, but then again I was never much good at multiple choice tests. I knew that whatever I chose death would come to me quickly and perhaps painfully. I closed my eyes taking the golden shackle from my pocket. I took a deep breath and made my choice.

"Deidara," I said slipping into the bed. He grunted sleepily and turned over to face me. His eyes were a dull blue and I took a breath trying to figure his emotion at the moment. "I should just tell you straight," I said looking at him and he just blinked back at me. "Sasuke he asked me to marry him." Deidara's eyes widened three times and I looked away. "And I said yes."

"You know you don't have to!" Deidara stated franticly sitting up. "Sakura please don't do this to me un." His face was of shock and panic. His eyes wide and mouth parted a bit in surprise and his hair hung limply over his face and shoulders.

"Hn Deidara," I sighed "you know it wouldn't work."

"I…I know," Deidara sighed. He dug his fingers into his scalp then looked back at me. "Are you insane?" he asked and I blinked.

"I could ask you the same question at times," I said looking back at him annoyed.

"Sakura you have no idea how much I love you un," he said as evenly as he could, "I would truly do anything for you hmm; I'd give everything up just to be with you. You've woven this crazy spell on me and I'm just wondering if you're insane to think that you can push me away that easily." His eyes were bright blue, I could tell that madness had not clouded his mind just by this over look but his words didn't make any sense in my brain.

"I don't care Deidara I'm not going back on what I said I'm staying here," I said making him close his eyes. "I don't like the life I see if I go with you," I added in a harsher tone then I meant.

"I'll just leave you two love birds alone then hum," he grunted getting out of the bed and out of my room slamming the door behind him.

"Deidara wait," I said going after him. He was packing the few items he had in a small leather bag. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "You don't have to leave now," I said slyly fluttering my eyes a bit. I had misrepresented his features and noticed that his eyes were now clouded with anger.

"How dare you try to seduce me hmm," he growled and I tilted my head. "I don't know how you could piss me off more!" he yelled slamming his fist on the wall. "I would kill you now, turn you into art forcefully. How does that sound my Cherry Blossom? Hmm? My beautiful blossom becoming even more beautiful art. Yeah, I would do that and I wish I could un." He looked at me his face distorted with madness and sorrow. "You tricked me you bitch un. Damn you, you tricked me into falling head over heels for you. You're so damn lucky yeah."

If I said that I wasn't scared to death, I would be lying. I was frozen in place as Deidara looked away from me disgusted and left. The apartment door clicked shut and I was alone. But I could still feel him and smell him in the room for a while before his presents that had took residence here was gone. I felt tears in my eyes but it wasn't because I had hurt him, it was because he would no longer be here when I would need him. It was true I didn't love him I never did love Deidara; I just needed some sort of reason to verify me having sex with him that didn't sound to selfish.

I am really lucky that Deidara hadn't had the same feelings as I do because if he did I'd be dead. That is a fact, my one and only truth. I'm alive only because he fell in love with me and it seems his morals are much stronger then mine.

I don't know why but I had to see him. I just needed one last glance of him, were his face wasn't full of a mix of insanity betray and undying love for someone who had just been using him. That's why I was sitting in a tree about thirty feet away from him as he created a clay owl and brought the beast to life. I'm sure he knew I was there but he gave no intention of revealing my presents.

He jumped up on the back of the bird and glanced back our eyes locked for only a second before he was gone. I turned away and just willed myself to forget.

-One Year Later-

Sakura was about to enter the Uchiha house when something caught her attention. It was a bird, a clay bird to be totally truthful. It had lovely designs of cherry blossoms carved over it and they were filled in with pink paint. The tiny sparrow had a note around its neck as they all did. She glared at the bird. She knew what the message held too.

It hold be the date and time of when the note was written. Then under that there would be the exact location of the Akatsuki hide out. Having her own spy was helping a lot in the capture of the Akatsuki and the slowing down of there plans but what pissed her off about this particular spy were the little love lettered carved on the bottoms of each nicely decorated clay bird. She no longer bothered reading those.

She took the note from the bird and opened it up.

_March 15__th__ 1028_

_5 Long 34 Lat, Rain_

_They Found Out_

Sakura's eyes widened as she read the three horribly simple words over and over. "Deidara," she choked before running to the Hokage's office as fast as she could.

**The End**

* * *

**A.N: That's it I all hope you all can wait till spring for book two. I'll have the dates all set up by next week in my profile. Anyways I thank my fans for being able to stay with this story even if I was having such a hard time with it. I hope you enjoyed the twists and cliffys and i hope you enjoy the twists and cliffys to come. Your ever greatful survent Art. **


	13. Art Note On Book II

Art Note:

Okay i think i got about when i want to put up book two of BMBB. Just a little heads up there is not going to be a big Sakura role in the story. (Personally I'm a bit sick of her whining.) I know a lot of you were really crushed about how Sakura treated Deidara and i'm very happy you all are since that's what I was looking for.

Now for a few inner details of BMBB you may have missed

-Deidara is shown as a mad man with oddly strong morals when it comes to love even if he is part of the Akatsuki

-Sakura finds herself turned into a monster as she balances her job, her boy friend, and her lover. In other words she wants her cake and eat it too, but it dosen't wok out as she plans.

-The title 'Be My Bad Boy' is really a kind of oxymoron sinse Sakura ends up becoming the bad girl.

Okay if you didn't aready know the 1st two things you really didn't read the story to well but anyways...

Info on Book Two!

Title: Curse of Curves

Relece: Middle of next month perhaps

POV: Not Sakura! LOL

Yea that's pretty much all the info I got for you. I haven't even havn't started typing for this one. Hee hee!


End file.
